Nicholas Takas' Top 100 Most Listened on his iPod Touch Archive
The monthly Top 100 most listened on Takas' iPod Touch comes every end of the year 2012 1. David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories (329 plays) (UK : 15) (US : 46) (2009) 2. Lemon Jelly - Nice Weather For Ducks (165 plays) (UK : 16) (US : --) (2002) 3. Mac Miller - Up All Night (Clean) (114 plays) (UK : --) (US : 123) (2011) 4. The Vaccines - Norgaard (97 plays) (UK : 84) (US : --) (2010) 5. John Legend ft. Andre 3000 - Green Light (85 plays) (UK : 35) (US : 24) (2008) 6. The Saturdays - Notorious (66 plays) (UK : 8) (US : --) (2011) 7. Cage the Elephant - Shake Me Down (61 plays) (UK : 55) (US : 78) (2010) 8. Sleigh Bells - Comeback Kid (39 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2012) 9. Jason Derulo - Don't Wanna Go Home (38 plays) (UK : 1) (US : 14) (2011) 10. Clement Marfo & The Frontline ft. Kano - Mayhem (27 plays) (UK : 96) (US : --) (2012) 11. Lemon Jelly - Space Walk (27 plays) (UK : 36) (US : --) (2002) 12. Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) (27 plays) (UK : 38) (US : 7) (2010) 13. Julio Bashmore - Au Seve (25 plays) (UK : 55) (US : --) (2012) 14. Moby ft. Shayna Steele - Disco Lies (25 plays) (UK : 140) (US : --) (2008) 15. SBTRKT ft. Yukimi Nagano of Little Dragon - Wildfire (25 plays) (UK : 170) (US : --) (2011) 16. Kanye West ft. Various Artists - All of the Lights (Clean) (24 plays) (UK : 15) (US : 18) (2010) 17. Lemon Jelly - Nervous Tension (23 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (1998) 18. Conor Maynard - Just In Case (22 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2012) 19. Kaskade ft. Neon Trees - Lessons in Love (22 plays) (UK : --) (US : 94) (2011) 20. Lady Gaga - Hair (22 plays) (UK : 13) (US : 12) (2011) 21. Lil Wayne ft. Big Sean - My Homies Still (Clean) (22 plays) (UK : --) (US : 38) (2012) 22. Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers (22 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2011) 23. AWOLNATION - Sail (21 plays) (UK : 195) (US : 30) (2010) 24. Ben Howard - The Fear (21 plays) (UK : 58) (US : --) (2011) 25. Digitalism - Idealistic (21 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2004) 26. Kings of Leon - Arizona (21 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2007) 27. Coldplay - God Put a Smile Upon Your Face (20 plays) (UK : 100) (US : --) (2002) 28. Dave Days ft. Jake Broido - Your Melody (20 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2010) 29. Stromae - Alors on Danse (20 plays) (UK : 25) (US : --) (2009) 30. Doves - Black and White Town (19 plays) (UK : 6) (US : --) (2005) 31. Eliza Doolittle - Back to Front (19 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2010) 32. Steely Dan - Come Back Baby (19 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (1987) 33. Here We Go Magic - Hard to Be Close (18 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (2012) 34. Muse - Fillip (18 plays) (UK : --) (US : --) (1999) 35. Pharrell ft. Jay-Z - Frontin' (18 plays) 36. Skrillex ft. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Make it Bun Dem (18 plays) 37. Sonny J - Can't Stop Moving (18 plays) 38. Austra - Lose It (17 plays) 39. Drake - Marvin's Room (Clean) (17 plays) 40. JME - Food (17 plays) 41. Mads Langer - Microscope (17 plays) 42. Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (17 plays) 43. The Cure - Fire in Cairo (16 plays) 44. Dive Dive - Collapse From The Hurt (16 plays) 45. Kardinal Offishall ft. Akon - Body Bounce (16 plays) 46. Kasabian - Empire (16 plays) 47. Knife Party - Bonfire (16 plays) 48. Lighthouse Family - Goodbye Heartbreak (16 plays) 49. Crookers ft. will.i.am - Let's Get Beezy (15 plays) 50. Dan Arborise - Days Even Years (15 plays) 51. Eliza Doolittle - Go Home (15 plays) 52. Funeral Party - The Golden Age of Knowhere (15 plays) 53. I Am Arrows - Nun (15 plays) 54. iSQUARE - Hey Sexy Lady (15 plays) 55. Keaton Heason - Sarah Minor (15 plays) 56. Linkin Park - Burn it Down (15 plays) 57. Ms. Dynamite - Neva Soft (15 plays) 58. Muse - Hate This and I'll Love You (15 plays) 59. Parade - Perfume (15 plays) 60. Patient Zero ft. The Yogcast - Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole) (15 plays) 61. Usher - Climax (15 plays) 62. B.o.B - So Good (14 plays) 63. Burl Ives - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Christmas Song) (14 plays) 64. Kal Levelle - Breakfast at Tiffany's (14 plays) 65. Katy Perry - Part of Me (14 plays) 66. Linkin Park - Lost In The Echo (14 plays) 67. Maverick Sabre - I Can Never Be (14 plays) 68. Metronomy - Everything Goes My Way (14 plays) 69. Outkast - Hey Ya! (14 plays) 70. Dave Days - Last Song (13 plays) 71. Drake ft. Rihanna - Take Care (Clean) (13 plays) 72. Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown - No Air (13 plays) 73. Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On (13 plays) 74. Kindness - Gee Up (13 plays) 75. Lupe Fiasco - Kick Push (13 plays) 76. Metronomy - The Look (13 plays) 77. Mojo Fury - Colour of the Bear (13 plays) 78. Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (Clean) (13 plays) 79. Adele - Rolling in the Deep (12 plays) 80. Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (12 plays) 81. James Vincent McMorrow - Down the Burning Ropes (12 plays) 82. Jay-Z & Kanye West ft. Otis Redding - Otis (Clean) (12 plays) 83. Lighthouse Family - Loving Every Minute (12 plays) 84. LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem (12 plays) 85. Mighty Dub Katz - Just Another Groove (12 plays) 86. The Pretenders - Brass in Pocket (12 plays) 87. Sub Focus - Stomp (12 plays) 88. Adele - One and Only (11 plays) 89. Alexander Fog & Alberto Drago - Ergo Sum (11 plays) 90. Dive Dive - The You in Me (11 plays) 91. Etta James - I Just Want to Make Love to You (11 plays) 92. Greg Lake - I Believe in Father Christmas (Christmas Song) (11 plays) 93. Major Lazer ft. Vybz Kartel & Afrojack - Pon De Floor (11 plays) 94. One Direction - More Than This (11 plays) 95. David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (10 plays) 96. Deepest Blue - Give It Away (10 plays) 97. DELS - Shapeshift (10 plays) 98. Example - Stay Awake (10 plays) 99. Jason Derulo - Breathing (10 plays) 100. Kelly Rowland ft. The WAVs. - Down For Whatever (10 plays) Bubbling under the 100 (101-200) : 1. Lemon Jelly - Make Things Right (10 plays) 2. Lighthouse Family - Ocean Drive (10 plays) 3. Madeon - Icarus (10 plays) 4. Mara Carlyle - Weird Girl (10 plays) 5. Niki & The Dove - In Our Eyes (10 plays) 6. The Silver Seas - Another Bad Night's Sleep (10 plays) 7. SoundGarden - Live To Rise (10 plays) 8. The Wanted - Gold Forever (10 plays) 9. Will Smith - Miami (10 plays) 10. The Wombats - Is This Christmas? (Christmas Song) (10 plays) 11. Adam Lambert - Better Than I Know Myself (9 plays) 12. Adele - I'll Be Waiting (9 plays) 13. Alice Russell - Living The Life of a Dreamer (9 plays) 14. The Beach Boys - Little Saint Nick (Christmas Song) (9 plays) 15. The Bucketheads - The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall Into My Mind) (9 plays) 16. Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (9 plays) 17. David Deejay & Dony - Sexy Thing (9 plays) 18. Flo Rida ft. T-Pain - Low (9 plays) 19. Her Majesty & The Wolves - Goodbye/Goodnight (9 plays) 20. House of Pain - Jump Around (9 plays) 21. Jessie J - Domino (9 plays) 22. Jessie J - Who You Are (9 plays) 23. Kasabian - L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) (9 plays) 24. Nero - Reaching Out (9 plays) 25. Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chainz - Beez in the Trap (Clean) (9 plays) 26. The Pierces - Love You More (9 plays) 27. The Plastiscines - Barcelona (9 plays) 28. Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold (9 plays) 29. Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Otherside (9 plays) 30. Redlight - Get Out My Head (9 plays) 31. SoundGirl ft. Mann - Don't Know Why (9 plays) 32. Train - Drive By (9 plays) 33. Chase & Status ft. Delilah - Time (8 plays) 34. Cornershop - Brimful of Asha (8 plays) 35. Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros - 40 Day Dream (8 plays) 36. Ethan Ash - Tried to Get Rid of Me (8 plays) 37. Grum - Turn it Up (8 plays) 38. JME ft. Tempa T - CD is Dead (8 plays) 39. Lemon Jelly - The Shouty Track (8 plays) 40. Mike Posner - Cheated (8 plays) 41. Pitbull - Back in Time (8 plays) 42. Rizzle Kicks - Down With the Trumpets (8 plays) 43. Sean Paul - Get Busy (8 plays) 44. Will Smith - Men In Black (8 plays) 45. Blue - Breathe Easy (7 plays) 46. Busted - Who's David (7 plays) 47. Cults - Abducted (7 plays) 48. Daft Punk - Robot Rock (7 plays) 49. David Guetta ft. Akon - Sexy Chick (7 plays) 50. The Drums - Let's Go Surfing (7 plays) 51. Eric Church - Hell on the Heart (7 plays) 52. Everything Everything - Qwerty Finger (7 plays) 53. Kasabian - Stuntman (7 plays) 54. Kelly Clarkson - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (7 plays) 55. Korn ft. Skrillex & Kill The Noise - Narcissistic Cannibal (7 plays) 56. Lemon Jelly - Stay With You (7 plays) 57. Lighthouse Family - End of the Sky (7 plays) 58. One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (7 plays) 59. Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (7 plays) 60. Thompson Twins - Lies (7 plays) 61. Weird Al Yankovic - Eat It (7 plays) 62. The Beatles - I Saw Her Standing Here (6 plays) 63. David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (6 plays) 64. Deaf Havana - I'm A Bore, Mostly (6 plays) 65. Dinosaur Pile-Up - My Rock 'n' Roll (6 plays) 66. Drake - 9AM in Dallas (Clean) (6 plays) 67. Joe - Majic (6 plays) 68. Kasabian - The Doberman (6 plays) 69. Keane - Silenced By The Night (6 plays) 70. Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (6 plays) 71. Max Graham vs. Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart (6 plays) 72. Meek Mill ft. Rick Ross - Ima Boss (Clean) (6 plays) 73. Michael Buble - Holly Jolly Christmas (Christmas Song) (6 plays) 74. Modestep - Sunlight (6 plays) 75. Muse - Muscle Museum (6 plays) 76. Pink Floyd - Biding My Time (6 plays) 77. The Pretenders - Stop Your Sobbing (6 plays) 78. Radiohead - Pyramid Song (6 plays) 79. Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber - Eenie Meenie (6 plays) 80. Shad - Rose Garden (6 plays) 81. Sound of Guns - Antarctica (6 plays) 82. Tinchy Stryder ft. Calvin Harris & BURNS - Off the Record (6 plays) 83. The Wanted - Made (6 plays) 84. Weird Al Yankovic - Everything You Know Is Wrong (6 plays) 85. Adam & The Ants - Stand and Deliver (5 plays) 86. Adam F - Circles (5 plays) 87. Avicii - Silhouettes (5 plays) 88. Big Sean ft. Roscoe Dash & Kanye West - Marvin & Chardonnay (Clean) (5 plays) 89. Blur - Parklife (5 plays) 90. Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You (5 plays) 91. Dire Straits - Romeo and Juliet (5 plays) 92. Donna Summer - Hot Stuff (5 plays) 93. Epic Rap Battles Of History - John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly (5 plays) 94. Eric Prydz vs. Pink Floyd - Proper Education (5 plays) 95. Faithless - Mass Destruction (5 plays) 96. Ferry Corsten - Rock Your Body Rock (5 plays) 97. Flux Pavillion ft. Doctor P - Superbad (5 plays) 98. Francis and the Lights - Darling, It's Alright (5 plays) 99. Funeral Party - Just Because (5 plays) 100. Gorillaz ft. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (5 plays) Category:Music